nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oslobodenia 'Oshenna
...Napalm it, napalm it good.--LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 01:24, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :UNLOR plans to "napalm" it good on never. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 01:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Napalm is not good so do not use it. Granero 03:09, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: There is a no-fly zone stupid. We will shoot you down even before you fly above the Pacific. Il Duce Octavian 10:45, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm not in favor of the huge commercialization and domination of Goyou in this town. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Neither am I. Some commercialization would be OK, but thinks like the UNLOR government buildings shouldnot. HORTON11 13:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Illegal Now the town is back in Lovian hands, it is situated in a National Park. Therefore the town itself is illegal. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Good point. However, if we destroy it we may not have evidence of EO. I'll get the police over, do some investigations, and destroy this town. Remaining citizens will be transported to Hurbanova. The article will not be deleted, but it will be preserved as; "Aydin was a small town" yata yata yata, etc. -- 13:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Wait a second. Oos Wes Ilava is illegal too. So, what side are you on now? -- 13:11, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Wasn't Mr. Ilava with the other rebels, Il Duce and La Blaca and the Empire of Oceana? Now the Lovian Civil War is over, what happened with him? Good question, Jeff! The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::OWTB never did anything except for agreeing that the Empire might be okay (see special:Contributions/Ooswesthoesbes). Anyway, I think Jeff's solution is okay. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Does anyone mind if I change it's name back to OO? I don't really see the purpose of changing its name, if it's going to be abandoned anyway. --Semyon 20:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::I mind the namechange. Oslobodenia 'Oshenna is a rebel name, and UNLOR wants their victory carved into the town. -- 19:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't mind a name change, but it's okay like this as well. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:14, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I do not find it very wise to have one company control a monopoly of the town. Granero 02:25, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Granero, please realize this is a ghost town and nothing can happen anymore. -- 03:43, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I've removed them all anyway, it's unrealistic for Goyou to come and own everything, even UNLOR stations, when it's supposed to be abandoned. And I hate how Goyou takes over all these random buildings in Aydin for no reason. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:05, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I got rid of most of the Goyou stuff here because the involvement that it would show, tying Goyou in with the rebel movement could get them into trouble. Instead, I placed a Goyou tourism center by the bay. And it's not an official village, but a historical site that used to be an illegal colony. It makes more sense this way. --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 14:44, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed, it should simply be, well, abandoned, and once UNLOR defeated the rebels it should have simply been left to rot (or be preserved) while the rebels returned to Hurb. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Restore Could Saint Octavian Roman Catholic Church be restored for expansion purposes? Bart K (talk) 13:36, April 21, 2015 (UTC) : :o Done. --OuWTB 13:41, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Perhaps the map should be renamed '2011 Map' as the buildings should have been demolished by now? Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 19:24, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Mayhaps we should simply update to map so it reflects the current situación :o --OuWTB 08:05, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::The historical map is probably more useful than an empty map. :o 77topaz (talk) 08:06, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::The settlement itself only existed until 2011, so the map should show the situation the most recent time it was in existance. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 11:28, February 14, 2017 (UTC) This place is basically a set of ruins and an abandoned military camp with a visitors centre that I doubt operates. KunarianTALK 08:17, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :Basically, you are right :o --OuWTB 13:42, February 14, 2017 (UTC)